supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Maksim Chmerkovskiy
Maksim Chmerkovskiy (born January 17, 1980) is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars who comes from Ukraine. He took a break from Dancing with the Stars during it's sixth season in 2008. He has made it to the final round four times with no first place finishes, two second place and two third place finishes. In an episode of Wipeout Canada, Maksim appeared as The Hitman during episode 7 at the Wipeout Zone way after Allen Ford was eliminated. When he appeared on an episode again of Wipeout Canada, Chmerkovskiy was the only professional to leave the show from episode 7 on the Wipeout Zone. In season 7, he had to quit the show with his partner Misty May-Treanor. In 2009, it was announced that he will replace Derek Hough as a professional for Joanna Krupa during the fifth week and they danced an Argentine Tango because he came down with the flu and was not allowed to perform with his partner Joanna Krupa and he was eliminated in the third week of season 9. They earned them a 24/30 on his dance with Joanna Krupa. In 2012, it was announced that Chmerkovskiy will be a contestant for Ben and Toad's Contest's first season and he is not partnering Kirstie Alley expect Kirstie's partner is Brian Fortuna and Alley was eliminated from Ben and Toad's Contest in week 4, which is three weeks after all three Pembroke contestants go home, and his partner is his season 11 partner Brandy Norwood. They were eliminated in week 8 of the competition, along with his brother Val Chmerkovskiy, Lisa Rinna, Pamela Anderson and Joey Fatone. He came back to the show for the show's 12th week, which is aired Nicki Minaj. When he came to Arm Melter 16 in Rossmore, Ontario, he said "Laila Ali & Melanie Brown are there!". All contestants and professionals from Ben and Toad's Contest were all happy for Allen Ford getting the most wins. For the show's all star season, he is partnering his season 12 partner Kirstie Alley. They got the lowest score of the week for three weeks. They were eliminated in week 8. Despite the host still being Koto Okubo, he was fighting on her and judges were mad. He got the lowest Arm Melter score, with 3, and 10 is the second lowest (Allen Ford). Gallery 0004-dwts-season-13-contestants-dress-up-maksim-chmerkovskiy-hope-solo_a_p.jpg|Maksim with Hope Solo Maksim-Chmerkovskiy-Season-14--2837655599391943115.jpg|Maksim for season 14 mchmerkovskiy_drichards_dwts_021709_abc.jpg|Chmerkovskiy with Denise Richards picture_1_a_p.jpg|Maksim Chmerkovskiy Stars who have danced with Maksim #None #Tia Carrere #Willa Ford #Laila Ali #Mel B #None #Misty May-Treanor #Denise Richards #Debi Mazar/Joanna Krupa #Erin Andrews #Brandy Norwood #Kirstie Alley #Hope Solo #Melissa Gilbert #Kirstie Alley #None Category:Males Category:Runner-ups Chmerkovskiy, Maksim Category:Professional Dancers Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Pembroke Lumber Kings Category:British Columbia Category:Alberta Category:Saskatchewan Category:Manitoba Category:Ontario Category:Belleville, Ontario Category:Contestants from Belleville Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Renfrew County Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest